Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a robot, and more particularly, to an automatic stair-climbing robot platform.
The Prior Arts
Nowadays, due to advances of semiconductor processes and electronic technologies, the development and demand of robots have not only become rapid, the application of robots has expanded to various other industries such as food, clothing, housing, transportation, recreation and health care industries. Based on the applications of robots, robots can be categorized as industrial robots, business automation robots, household robots, medical robots, educational robots and entertainment robots.
In general, industrial robots refer to a humanoid body constituting of a mechanical main body, a controller, a servo drive and a sensor, or it is referred to as a mechatronics production equipment and instrumentation. Moreover, industrial robots may directly receive commands, and may also execute a pre-programmed procedure, or may develop their moving patterns based on artificial intelligence technologies. In addition, business automation robots may include robots for 3D printing, business automation, vending systems and food and beverage ordering systems. Moreover, household robots may include robots such as home automation, smart appliances, smart buildings and navigation service robots. Medical and health care robots may include robots such as assistive and rehabilitation robots, wearable products and intelligent massaging robots. Additionally, educational and entertainment robots may emphasize on an intuitive human-computer interaction diversified entity.
However, the above-mentioned robot moves only on flat grounds, but is not able to automatically overcome obstacles in the physical environment. Therefore, some robots, such as humanoid robots, wheeled robots and crawler robots, have been developed to overcome spatial obstacles.
However, humanoid robots and wheeled robots have the disadvantages of high power consumption and difficulty of controlling. Also, although the wheeled robots and crawler robots are easier to control, these robots usually move on flat grounds, otherwise balance is difficult to be maintained and stability will be affected while moving. Thus, the problem of leaping spatial obstacles (such as climbing stairs) is still unresolved.
Therefore, for the sake of meeting the requirement of providing a robot with low power consumption and high balance while moving in physical environments, it is necessary to provide a robot having high safety, high stability and low cost.